


人之常情 Being Human

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [5]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, MLB, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奥克兰的午后阳光太强烈，刺得你眼睛疼。或者说哪里的其实都一样。 你从来没有真正适应过灿烂的阳光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	人之常情 Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> 在没来得及写完的时候就被现实打脸了。所以，就这样吧。

奥克兰的午后阳光太强烈，刺得你眼睛疼。或者说哪里的其实都一样。

你从来没有真正适应过灿烂的阳光。

*****

你摇摇头，闭上眼睛又马上睁开。

不对，现在是晚上，球场角落的照明灯白得像阳光一样刺眼。是在阿灵顿，看台上涌动着一片红蓝的海洋。球迷们的喊声混杂着些许嘘声刚刚从耳朵里逐渐散去，剩下或许更让人心烦意乱的寂静。

说到底你们是进了季后赛的。只不过，这场不太一样。

联盟第一年的外卡附加赛。非生即死。

其实你们原本不必这样的。如果不是……

你努力让自己的视线集中在投手手中的球上。你看着那颗白色的小球仿佛从虚无中突然出现，破空而来。你挥动球棒，不去想这动作里有多少孤注一掷的意味———

“噗。”那是球落进捕手手套的闷响。却意外地比随之响起的声音要清晰得多。

你机械地往场边球员席走去。铺天盖地的嘘声像潮水一样朝你涌来，把你淹没。

你看到满场的球迷站立起来，毫不掩饰地用嘘声和手势表达他们的愤怒。不久之前他们也是用这样的热情来表达对你的热爱。现在看来两种情形似乎并没有多少不同。

一只毛茸茸的胳膊过来攀上你的肩。是Ian。他比你矮一头，却总喜欢搭你的 肩，尽管这个姿势让你们两个都不那么舒服。

“别往心里去。你知道他们就是这样。只看到眼前，只看到你现在的表现，不管你以前为他们做过什么。”Ian说话的热气喷在你脖子上。

他从来都是这么贴心。

“我知道。”你说着，冲他笑了笑。“其实这样才是对的不是么？过去的毕竟已经过去了。而且……我并没有为他们做过什么。”

Ian看着你的眼睛。你能看到他深色的眼睛里一闪而过的一丝忧虑。你不知道他在你的眼睛里看出了些什么。

“我只是希望，别让这事影响到你……和你的决定。不论是什么样的决定。好么？”他说。

你的决定从来都是遵循着上帝的意志。

但祂的意志，很多时候并不那么清晰，往往都是在周围的一点一滴中不动声色地慢 慢累积，直到某一刻突然显现，让你一下子看清这所有一切纷乱的来源和去向。

但你还是对Ian说：“不会的。我向你保证。” Ian的表情似乎在说，你连你自己都骗不了。

走下台阶前，Ian突然转身望向骚动不安的球场。你回头不解地看着他。你听见他声音里不同以往的犹疑不决。

“我真希望我们能给你留下一个更好的回忆……而不是……像现在这样。”他没有转过身来。

你想回答他，告诉他已经足够好了。只是你张了张嘴，却发现什么也说不出。

Ian太明白你，太明白飘荡在不远的未来里那个已经确定的结局。

*****

你坐在酒店房间里。手边的圣经翻开着。

马太福音第十章第十四节。

“凡不接待你们，不听你们的话的人，你们离开那家，或是那城的时候，就把脚上的尘土跺下去。”白纸黑字，斩钉截铁。

你闭上眼睛。 如果这座城市里的人们不欢迎你，你只好抖掉尘土继续上路了。

刚才的记者招待会里，你就是这么回答的。 “Hamilton先生，你对这次球迷的嘘声怎么看？”那个记者不咸不淡地问道。

你看着他，说你想到了圣经里的一句话。

“把另一边脸也伸过去？” 你能感觉得到，包围着你的那种不怀好意在露齿而笑。

你说出心里想的那句话的时候，厅里的气氛似乎有那么一瞬间的变化。那种不怀好意散去了，变成你不知道该怎么形容的，另一种更冰冷的东西。

生活总是要继续的。你的故事，这一章写 不下去，也总要有翻开新一章的时候。

只是这座城市，这个球队，已经在你的故事里留下太多的痕迹。抖落了尘土之后，反而显现得更加清晰。

*****

你刚从地狱回来的时候，大家不知道该怎样对待你。于是你在各个球队间被交易，在各个城市里辗转。

最后，是这片骄阳炙烤下的土地张开双臂迎接了你。德州，阿灵顿。

没什么历史，也就没什么包袱。正好适合重新开始。

宣布签下你的新闻发布会上，你在满眼炫目的闪光灯后面，看到Michael Young，Ian Kinsler和Hank Blalock出现在最后的几排。他们几个作为队员里的代表，来表示对你的支持。

老队员对新队友的欢迎，这本是最正常不过的情形。他们一直呆到所有媒体都散去 的最后。

你有点被感动了。

后来的训练场里你走向外野的守备位置，看着四周嫩绿的草坪，感觉自己似乎真的有点像个刚刚上任来巡视自己治下的德州骑警。

对重新获得的生命的感激，少年时代曾有过的豪情，和脚下的小草一起，在春训的温暖阳光中恣意生长起来。

*****

一次训练结束，你和Ian是最后还没走的两个。

你正在把球衣挂进储物柜，听到Kinsler说：“着急回家么？不如我们一起去吃个饭怎么样？” 你扭头看着他，Kinsler的眼睛亮亮的，让他整个表情都显得很生动。

“你刚来这边，我带你到处逛逛熟悉熟悉。我跟你说，那边有家新开的中餐厅，味道真的不错呢……”

虽然来了没多久，但你已经知道Kinsler在队里人缘最好，大家都喜欢和他玩。所以他也一直是不挂名的所谓“亲善大使”的角色，俱乐部有各种需要欢迎新队员和处理更衣室关系的情况，大多会让他出面。

这就是了吧。虽然知道其后有官方行为的意思，你还是忍不住心底蒸腾上来的一股暖意。

毕竟，这是你重新回到大联盟以后，第一次有队友喊你一起出去玩。

你坐在陌生而奇异的餐馆里，嚼着陌生而奇异的食物，听着Kinsler没话找话的东拉西扯，心里满是一种忍不住想微笑又不愿意被坐在对面的人看出来的，同样陌生而奇异的感觉。


End file.
